Ooops
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Even the best laid plans can go wrong. The Akashi family experiences this when Tetsuya's strange illness gets a diagnosis. Features: past mentions of mpreg, vomiting. Rating is for a brief graphic description just to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akashi Seijuurou or Kuroko Tetsuya. However, I do own Akashi Katsuro and Akashi future!baby.

 **Warnings:** mpreg/past and present; vomiting

I wrote this piece in my Business Communications class. I'm thinking about making a couple more to introduce their other pregnancies as well. Katsuro's will be part of another story I am writing, so it's not going to be included in those.

* * *

In the Akashi household, Fridays were family days. Seijuurou left work at noon on these days, often being picked up by his husband and infant son. The little family of three would go and have lunch together, and then spend the rest of the day doing something in one another's company.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou smirked as he greeted his husband. Tetsuya stepped into his arms, giving him a one armed hug as their lips were pressed together. Katsuro was in his other, reaching for his father. The little red head was cooing and grinning, pleased to be reunited to early in the day. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, referencing to Tetsuya puking out his guts as soon as he had awakened. Tetsuya nodded, passing off their six month old so that he could readjust the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"A little. My stomach has settled at the very least. For lunch, can we go to that little soup shop around the corner from here?" He asked. Seijuurou nodded as his face fell in to a frown of concern. He reached out and pulled Tetsuya close again, his arm tight around his waist. The blue haired male offered him a small smile at the protective action.

His spouse had been worried about his health over the last week or two. He had contracted a terrible flu that he hadn't been able to shake off. All of the doctors at Midorima Memorial had assured him that he was healthy otherwise, but Seijuurou wasn't convinced. He kept insisting that this must be a part of the 'Akashi curse.' The curse was based off of his husband's belief that all of the married-in members of the Akashi family were doomed to die shortly after procreating.

Tetsuya thought he was being paranoid. The attempts on his life so far had been in vain. He doubted that the common cold would do the trick.

"Whatever you want, my love." Seijuurou promised as they stepped out of his office. As they made their way to the elevator, they waved goodbye to the staff and Seijuurou's secretary.

* * *

After laying down Katsuro for the night, the two settled down on the couch. Typically after they managed to get their son to sleep, they would make love for hours before going to bed. Tonight, however, Tetsuya really wasn't feeling up to it. His spouse understood, and so they were simply cuddling on the couch. Tetsuya was sitting on his husband's lap, absentmindedly playing with the buttons of his shirt. Seijuurou was watching the news, a small smirk on his face as he watched the results of his labor come to life on screen.

"Seijuurou?" Tetsuya asked. "Can we talk for a minute?" His husband nodded, reaching for the remote to the television. Tetsuya slid off of his lap, sliding on to the coffee table in front of him so they could talk face to face. His stomach was twisting unpleasantly with anxiety at the thought of the upcoming conversation. It wouldn't be a fun one, that was for sure. He spouse was going to be furious with him.

"You're shaking, Tetsuya. What's going on?" Seijuurou asked, his dichromatic eyes narrowing as he took his husband's hands. Tetsuya squeezed them tightly, seeking reassurance that his husband was there. Seijuurou sensed that and squeezed back.

"About half an hour after you left for work this morning, I got a call from the hospital. They got my blood results back." He began. Seijuurou face morphed in to concern and he nodded, urging him to continue. "I spoke with Kazunari-kun. It turns out that we are six weeks pregnant, Seijuurou." He said, unable to stop the smile that rose to his lips as he was finally able to tell someone about it. He would have told his little boy first, as he had been on his hip when he had received the news, but Katsuro had this new habit of repeating words, and he didn't want his baby boy to spoil this announcement.

He was happy about this development. Ecstatic, really. He had been since he woke up nearly 7 weeks ago to the feeling of his husband's come still in his ass. He had found it odd but put it out of his mind as they cleaned up. When he had been taking out the trash later, he realized the condom must have broken. They had been in America for a party that was being thrown in Daiki and Taiga's honor, and had took the opportunity to spend some much needed quality time alone from their precious son. He had taken his last birth control pill just before the trip, and had more waiting for him in Japan.

He kept that discovery to himself, and continued taking his prenatals, as opposed to stopping two weeks ago when Shintaro had suggested it. When the birth control was delivered, he simply put it aside and didn't take it. His spouse didn't monitor his pill intake, as Tetsuya was really good about remembering, so Seijuurou had been none the wiser. He had simply waited for the pregnancy to surface itself with time, as he was sure it inevitably would. After all, he began to insist that Seijuuro take him bare just in case he was going through all of these motions off the hunch that one time had been enough. One way or another, they were going to get pregnant.

The reason that this conversation was going to be so difficult was that his husband had made it very clear that they were waiting before having another child. Ever since Katsuro had been born, he had made it a point to wear a condom anytime they were intimate, despite Tetsuya's birth control and their preference of having sex without one. He had only recently allowed them to have sex without a condom, and it was only because Tetsuya began to insist that he was being silly. Seijuurou had wanted to wait until Katsuro was at least potty trained before they had another.

"I know you wanted to wait, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my suspicions sooner." Tetsuya sighed, eyes dropping on to the carpet at his feet.

"The party in August?" Seijuuro guessed. His spouse nodded, keeping his eyes down. A soft sigh left the red head before he gently cupped Tetsuya's face. "Look at me, Tetsuya. I am not angry. A little annoyed, perhaps, but only because it is too soon. I am not angry with you, and I am certainly not upset about us having another child." He explained.

Tetsuya glanced up at him, his heart in his throat as tears formed in his eyes. He felt ashamed at the relief that was crashing down on him. A small, unrealistic part of him had been worried that Seijuurou was going to reject him and this baby. It was a ridiculous notion, he realized. Family was everything to his husband. Yet he had still been worried, and it wasn't helping his first trimester symptoms.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say. He reached for his husband as his tears broke free and streamed down his face, and his breath hitched with sobs.

"Don't apologize for anything, sweetheart. It's unnecessary." Seijuurou soothed as he pulled him in to his arms. His embrace was tight and warm and everything Tetsuya was craving as he sank into it. "Your hormones are taking over at the moment. Let's rest until this storm passes. We can continue talking after that." He promised, tugging Tetsuya from the table and on to the couch. He laid them down, grabbing the blanket over the back of it to cover them. Both preferred a physical blanket when they broke down. It was a real representation of safety to them.

Murmuring soothing things, Seijuuro tucked Tetsuya under his chin and rubbed at his back as he sobbed in to his chest. Tetsuya clung to him, his sobs becoming painful as his emotions grew more erratic.

"Thank you." He managed to say. Seijuurou pressed his lips to his forehead, tenderly wiping away his tears.

"Anytime, Tetsuya. Anything for you, my love. Now take a deep breath and let's try to get your heart rate down." He coached.

Eventually, Tetsuya managed to get control of his emotions. At some point they had rolled over so that Tetsuya was laying on top of his husband, listening to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat.

"So you're really not mad?" Tetsuya couldn't help asking. Seijuurou ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"No. I'm not even annoyed anymore. However, my love, this means that we had to reinforce the rules we had when you were pregnant with Katsuro." He said, shifting so that he was laying against the arm of the couch. Tetsuya shifted with him, cuddling in to his embrace.

"It should be easier to keep track of Katsuro and myself when the Daycare opens next month." He murmured.

"You will hire two more assistants. With both you and Koushi expecting, this is the only acceptable course of action." Seijuurou ordered. Tetsuya nodded, pressing a kiss to his shirt as he grew sleepy.

"It will help you relax as well, Sei. Of course we'll do that. After the scares with Katsuro's pregnancy, I don't want to worry you. It's why I told you as soon as I did. I didn't want to repeat that stressful situation." He grumbled. Seijuurou let out a hum of approval, rubbing at Tetsuya's back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. Tetsuya shrugged, burrowing in close.

"Drained. My throat hurts from the mess earlier. I'm sorry I ruined this shirt. I liked it." Kuroko pouted, nuzzling in to the soft fabric. Seijuurou rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Nothing is ruined, Tetsuya. We have a dry cleaner bill for our clothing because our son is quite the messy crier."

"And eater." Tetsuya agreed.

"And defecator." The two shared a tender smile at the thought of their precious little boy sleeping above their heads.

"We'll have another next year, Seijuurou. I hope that it looks just like you. Katsuro is so perfect because of it." Tetsuya sighed happily, tightening his hold on his husband.

"I have to disagree with you, my love. I want this one to be all you. Don't you want one of our children to have your blue hair? I certainly do. They would go nicely with red eyes." Seijuurou reached up and buried his hand in the aforementioned locks. Tetsuya shrugged, sitting up a little to meet his husband's gaze.

"We will have more than two, I'm sure. I can wait for my genes to appear in our third child." He said. Seijuurou's eyebrows raised at that.

"Oh? Already planning for the next one, Tetsuya?" He asked. "Let's get this one out and in actual underwear before we even think about having a third little one." He teased.

"If you insist, Sei." He said around a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Seijuurou asked. Tetsuya nodded, smiling a little when his spouse cupped his face, his thumb gently tracing circles in to his cheek bones.

"Yeah. It's a little early, but I think I'm going to turn in. We need our beauty sleep." Tetsuya smiled softly, a hand going to his stomach.

"Then let's all head to bed." Seijuurou insisted. "I will handle the boy and breakfast in the morning. I'll start off light, since this pregnancy hasn't been as kind as Katsuro's."

"What would I do without you?" Tetsuya grinned. He pressed a quick kiss to Seijuurou's lips before climbed off of him. He straightened up, only to sway on his feet. His husband's hands caught his hips, keeping him steady.

"Tetsuya? Are you alright?" Seijuuro asked. He gently tugged his spouse on to his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Give me a sec. The world is spinning." He hissed, a deep frown on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He groaned when his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch of protest. "I'm going to be sick." He managed to say before standing up and heading towards their downstairs bathroom. Seijuurou wordlessly followed him, helping to guide him as his world continued to spin. He barely made it, gripping on to the toilet as he let loose.

"It's alright, Tetsuya." His godsend of a husband murmured. As Tetsuya's dinner from earlier left him, his husband rubbed at his back and murmured soothing words. Soon he helped move him to his knees, and tenderly offered him something to wipe his mouth with. When he began to dry heave, his spouse began to gather things to clean out his mouth.

"That was awful." Tetsuya panted out as he flushed the toilet. Seijuurou helped him stand, a concerned frown on his face.

"Better?" He asked. Tetsuya shrugged as he reached for a toothpaste covered toothbrush.

"That's a relative term. My stomach has slightly settled. I'm still a little dizzy." He said before aggressively scrubbing out his mouth. He spouse kept a hand at the base of his back, watching him brush his teeth with a concerned expression.

"Thank you for helping." Tetsuya said as soon as he finished rinsing out his mouth. He wiped it off before turning to press a kiss to his husband's lips.

"Anytime. Let's get you to bed." He said before scooping up his husband. Tetsuya blushed but allowed it, as his legs were shaking.

"Can we watch a movie before we fall asleep?" Tetsuya asked, resting his head on Seijuurou's shoulder. His spouse nodded, carefully taking the steps upstairs.

"Whatever you want, my love. So long as it's not something terribly comedic. I had a client today that thought himself a comedian. He was not." His husband stated, a scowl on his handsome face. Tetsuya chuckled, nodding.

"Whatever you want, my love." Tetsuya said, a proud smirk on his face for being able to say it back. Seijuurou returned his smile before setting his husband down.

"Why don't you get changed and settled in bed as I get ready myself. I think I need a quick shower. The humid atmosphere has my skin feeling sticky." Tetsuya smiled at the adorable pout on his face, and he nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting though, Seijuurou. I haven't spent enough time on top of you today." He grinned. Seijuurou rolled his eyes, but pressed a returned kiss to his lips anyway before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

That night the two were resting in bed together, Seijuurou curled at Tetsuya's back, resting his head on top of his husband's as they watched a movie. Tetsuya was just beginning to doze off when a touch of cold pressed against his abdomen. He jumped in surprise.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Seijuurou said softly, trying not to completely disturb him from his dozing state. When the warmth of his palm pressed against his stomach instead, a grin bloomed over Tetsuya's face.

"You're fine, Seijuurou. Your wedding ring is just cold." He promised before pressing his own hand on top of his husband's, keeping it in place. A content hum left his husband before soft kisses before to trail down his neck.

"Thank you for carrying this child, Tetsuya. To think that our son will have a sibling when we ourselves had none is one of the greatest things to me. Thank you for that." Seijuurou murmured softly. Tetsuya scooted back in to his embrace, his heart warm with love for his man and this baby.

"He was never going to be an only child, Seijuurou. Thank you for putting this little one in me. I'm sure that it will feel just as loved as our Katsuro does." He said, squeezing his fingers tenderly.

"God, Tetsuya. Another baby." His husband breathed out, voice thick with unnamed emotions.

"Yes, love. Another baby. Our second child." He murmured, pressing his husband's hand a bit firmer on his stomach to help reinforce his statement.

"I love you, Tetsuya. And our children." Seijuurou promised. Tetsuya rolled over to meet his eyes, unsurprised when he noticed the unshed tears shining in them. Tenderly he reached up and wiped them away before pulling his husband down and in to a kiss.

"We love you. I love you, Seijuurou." He promised in to the kiss.

As the movie continued to run in the background, the two spent the rest of the night speaking in soft murmurs about their lives and their latest addition to it before eventually falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I hope you at least liked it. I'm so very pleased by it!

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
